If Tomorrow Never Comes
by Obi the Kid
Summary: 5 years pre-TPM, non-slash. Qui is critically wounded, Obi sits at his bedside.


TITLE: If Tomorrow Never Comes  
AUTHOR: Obi the Kid (hlnkid@aol.com)  
RATING: PG  
SUMMARY: 5 years Pre-TPM, non-slash. Obi POV. Qui is critically wounded, Obi sits with him.  
ARCHIVE: Please ask me first.  
FEEDBACK: Always in need of that.  
MY TPM FIC WEBSITE: http://www.angelfire.com/movies/obithekid/  
DISCLAIMER: The characters and venue of Star Wars are copyrighted to Lucas Films Limited. The characters not recognizable from this venue are copyrighted to Tracy C. Knight. The story is the intellectual property of Tracy C. Knight and is copyrighted to her. She makes no profit from the writing or distribution of this story.  
  
  
// Indicates communication thru the Jedi bond.  
==========================  
If Tomorrow Never Comes  
==========================  
Master, can you hear me? Healer Elisha told me to keep talking to you. She says that you can hear me. We made it home Master. I promised you that I would get you home, and I did. Now you have to fight for me. You told me to leave you, that you would only slow down my escape, but you knew I couldn't do that. I would never leave you to die on that horrible planet, alone. You knew I would disobey your order, but you said it anyway. You can't leave me Master. Not now. I'm not ready to lose you. I have so much to learn. What will I do if I lose you? What will happen to me? I am to young to be Knighted, and I do not wish a new Master. So you must fight harder than you ever have before. For me Master, if for nothing else.   
===========  
NO! You cannot die. I will not sit here and watch you fade into the Force. Did you hear what she said? Healer Elisha? She told me that she doesn't believe that you'll live. She wants me to prepare for the worst, accept that you will leave me. Why is she giving up on you? I don't understand Master. You won't leave me, it's not your time yet. So much more you have to teach me. I won't give up on you Master, no matter what the others say or think. I will be here with you, always. I know you would do the same for me. Together we can defeat this enemy. You are strong Master, I know you are. If you can hold on, tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
Can you squeeze my hand Master? Show me that you can hear me? Please Master, just a small sign. You've been here for 8 days now. I am so tired, I need you to wake up. I miss you. Master Windu has been here the last few days, he tells me I need to go home and rest. Sleep. I told him that I have been sleeping...here...by your side, in case you wake up. I want to be here when you wake up. He can't make me leave you. Please Master, squeeze my hand, just one time. Show them you are fighting. They want to give up. Everyone wants to let you go. I CAN'T DO THAT! I can't explain it, but somehow, I know that you'll be okay. I can feel it. Don't let go Master.  
===========  
The days are all a blur now. Everything seems to be running together. You aren't getting better. I don't know what to do Master. I need you to stay with me. Garen and Bant were by today. Did you hear them? They wanted me to tell you that they aren't giving up on you. Master Rella, Garen's Master, has offered me to stay with them until you get better. I appreciate the concern, but I can't leave you. You understand, don't you Master? Am I wrong in holding out hope that you will pull through this? No matter what happens, I will be at your side. This is where I belong.   
  
Master Windu was here again today. He tried to forcefully pull me away from your bed. I was to strong for him. I even laughed a little when he said I was stubborn like my Master.   
  
Why don't they want me to stay with you? If you should die, then you should die at my side...not alone. I will be with you should the Force choose now to take you from me. To hold your hand, offer what comfort I can. You are my Master and my friend, you will not be alone in your pain.   
  
Master Yoda only stares at me. He refuses to say anything. Is he angry with me? Is he sad for you? Help me understand this Master. I've never lost anyone close to me. I don't know how to act, how to deal with these conflicting emotions within me. I want to cry, but I am told Jedi don't cry. I want to grieve. How can I do this alone? I've never been through something like this alone. Before, you were always there. Who do I turn to when you can't be there for me. Please hold on Master.  
  
===========  
Healer Elisha just spoke with me. She thinks I should say goodbye to you, because you won't survive another night. The ventilator is breathing for you, as your body is no longer able to sustain life on it's own. No longer will the healers take extreme measures to save you. They've done all they can.   
  
Tomorrow Master, tomorrow you will come out of this. And we will be on our way back to a normal life.   
  
They are back again, the healers, three of them this time. Telling me that there will be no more tomorrows. Your life force is fading, your tomorrow is today. I can't believe that. I won't believe that. Squeeze my hand master. Please.   
===========  
Everyone is gathered around. Healers, Council members, and friends, all wishing to be here to pay their last respects. They mean well, but I want them to go away. I don't want anyone intruding on our final time together. I don't want to accept that you will die. But everyday, every hour, you get worse. Tomorrow now seems so far away. They're all watching, as if waiting for me to say something. So I address them briefly without turning my gaze from you.  
  
"I know my Master is grateful that you have come to see him. He is fortunate to have friends like you. Thank you for your presence at his side during this difficult time. I.... I...Master? I am here. Can you hear me? I wanted to tell you something...I love you. Do you know that? You are everything to me. My friend and mentor. My father. If tomorrow never comes, I wanted you to know that. Do you love me Master? You've never told me, but I know I've been important in your life. Before, there was always tomorrow for us to talk about these things. When I had a rough night, or difficult mission, you would wrap your arm around me, and your soothing voice would fill my head, ' we will deal with this tomorrow padawan, for now, you need your rest.' There is no tomorrow this time is there? No more comforting words, or safe embraces. No one to take my nightmares away. What will I do Master? Please don't leave me. Squeeze my hand Master. Tell me you'll be okay."  
  
But you don't respond to my plea. Your friends are struggling to keep their own emotions under control. I am no longer able to do that. The tears I have tried so desperately to hide are coming easily now. My voice breaks as the sobs begin to wrack my body. I need to be alone with you. Why can't they all just leave us and stop watching my every move.  
  
I do my best to speak to them.  
  
"Masters, I have just one request. I...I know you would...all...like t...to be here...f...for my...for Master Qui-Gon...b...but...I...need...I...can I...just have some...time alone...w...with him? Please?"  
  
To my surprise, they nod in agreement, each placing a gentle hand on my shoulder as they exit the room. Finally, we are alone once more. I can't seem to stop crying. How can I lose you now? You have fought so hard to make it this far. My hand is still holding yours. Can you feel my hand Master?   
  
Tomorrow Master, all will be well tomorrow.   
  
I will stay with you Master. Hold my hand. Don't let go. I lay my head on your chest and feel the artificial rise and fall. How much longer do you have? How much longer do I have with you? I will stay here all night Master. If I could just close my eyes for a few minutes and rest. Don't let go Master. I have you. Everything will be okay. I won't let you go.  
===========  
The sun is so bright coming through the window of the healers ward, but that's not what wakes me. The feeling of a gentle hand caressing my hair awakens me from my rest. Healer Elisha?   
  
I open my eyes and find that I had fallen asleep with my head on your chest. But you...I turn to look at your face...and your blue eyes stare back at me. It's your hand that I feel. A smile plays in your eyes. You can't talk, but I feel a slight tug on our shared bond. I am here Master. I hear you. In a quiet whisper across our link I hear one word...//tomorrow.//  
  
//Yes, Master. It's tomorrow. And you are still with me. You'll be okay now. I am here.// I see your eyes close slightly, but not before you bring your large hand down and place it on top of my own.   
  
//Squeeze my hand Master.// And you do. For the first time in almost 2 weeks, I smile. I lay my head back down, and close my tired eyes.   
  
Once more, you brush my mind with yours. //Thank you padawan. Please stay with me...rest. Tomorrow.//  
  
//I won't leave you Master.// I feel you settle, and I follow your example. Exhaustion hits us both. But we are together, and everything will be okay now. There will be many more tomorrows to cherish.   
  
//Sleep well Master. I am here.//  
  
END  
  



End file.
